Ruzgar
Ruzgar was created by Wojtek and DaDi. Guild was created by the leaders strong will to lead a guild of his own. The guild accepts anyone from a set Level and sometimes lower, depending on the player. But the guild ' ''accepts people who have an attitude that doesn't beg for trouble. In short words, kind and nice people. ''' Ruzgar members tend to go on hunts and Dungeon runs. Has a variety of members from around the globe, with some of foreign languages. Languages spoken are minor German, Spanish, French, English (Primary), minor Japanese, and possibly others. Leaders *Name: Wojtek *Class: Sadida *Rank: Leader *Allignment: Bontarian The leader of Ruzgar and Brother of DaDi. *Name: DaDi *Class: Ecaflip *Rank: Second-In-Command *Allignment: Brakmarian Co-Leader of Ruzgar and Brother of Wojtek. Rules & Regulations # Don't cause unwanted trouble. # Try to settle your own disputes without leader interference. # Don't pick a fight with the leaders or other members. # Congratulate members on accomplishments, don't look down on them. # Don't ask for ranks and rights, you'll get them when we feel you're ready. # Don't spam the guild chat. # Don't spam the alignment chat. # Definitely don't go screwing around with mods/admins. # Have fun!. Banning Offenses # Excessive fighting # Disrespecting the leaders # Extremely bad attitude or needless swearing # Not showing up for 3 or more weeks without reason # Extreme spamming of the guild chat (after warning) # Aggressing other guildies without consent # Throwing a fuss over a lost challenge/Aggression # Team killing in public fights (gives the guild a bad name) # Aggression of neutrals is forbidden under all circumstances. Unless agreed upon before said aggression takes place. # Leaving the guild 3 time(s) will result in permanent expulsion. We can use your spot for someone who won't leave. Team Killing in a public fight where there's lots of people that tend to join is an absolute bannable offense. It gives the guild a bad name and reputation. When you make a fool of the guild, you make a fool of me (Wojtek), and I can't have that. Also, aggressing neutrals is strictly forbidden, Neutrals tend to spread that news around fairly quickly, and if you're in my guild, it can lead to complications for us. Ranks & Rights *On Trial - N/A *Servant - N/A *Reservist - Manage XP Distribution *Craftsman - Collect Resources *Protector - Place Collector || Collect Kamas/Items || Full Paddock Rights *Treasurer - Manage Boosts *Second-In-Command - Manage Rights || Manage Ranks *Leader - Bannish Rights and Ranks can also be given for maturity. XP given to the the guild is also required. Ask a leader for amounts needed. You must be appointed Treasurer/Second-In-Command. Rights and Ranks can be taken away with abuse and immaturity. On Trial || Servant Basic rank within the guild. The On-Trial can request their guild XP be raised so they can contribute, thus raising their rank. But within a period of 3 days to 1 week, the On Trial member will automatically be promoted. But 100 given xp is required, to prove activeness. Reservists *Required: 1000 XP These members are those who have been with the guild for at least a week and have donated 1k XP to guild. Reservists are more distinguished than servants and also have the abilities to manage the XP of other members. Craftsman *Required: 1 Weeks in guild *Required: 3000 XP These members are the ones who have been around for half a month. The Craftsman, despite the rank, has nothing to do with crafting at all. The Craftsman can not only Manage XP, but can collect resources from the perceptor. Protector *Required: 2 Weeks in guild *Required: 5000 XP These members are distinguished among all by being the first rank with the ability to place a perceptor. They can also collect both items and kamas and have full paddock rights. They are also tasked with having to defend the perc when it is under attack. Or the rank and rights of the Protector will be revoked. Treasurer *Required: All Leader approval *Required: 1 Month in guild *Required: Leadership Skills *Required: 10000 XP The Treasurer is perhaps one of the most trusted members of the leaders. The Treasurer has the most responsibility of everyone in the guild. They are to foresee the lower members and report any problems to the Second-In-Command. They have the right to Manage Boosts. Second-In-Command *Required: All Leader Approval *Required: 1 Month in guild *Required: High Leadership qualities *Required: 25000 XP The Second-In-Command is the backbone of the entire guild. Being there only a select few at a time, they are responsible for keeping the entire guild in order. They are to report major problems to the Leader. The Second-In-Command has the ability to both Manage Rights, and Manage Ranks. They must be appointed by ALL leaders and must have a personal relationship with the leaders in some way. Friendship is the unbreakable bond between the Leader and his Second. Leader *Required: ALL Member approval (Craftsman and up) *Required: 2 Months in guild *Required: High Leadership qualities *Required: 50000 XP The Leader is the most powerful member in the guild. The Leader must be able to appeal to the members, while being able to do what's best. Even if it's a bad thing. The Leader is responsible for maintaining all members of the guild, maintaining all ranks and rights, and must be in charge of all the major aspects, such as who gets what rights under special conditions. The Leader must be present in all major decisions that will affect the guild, such as raising entry level requirements and mass rank changes. Also has the all mighty right of "Banish". Allowing the Leader to separate that non-worthy member from the members that matter. Collectors The items and kamas of the collector are property of the guild. Not the person who sets the collector. The person who sets the collector will alert a higher rank, and when the items/kamas are received, they will be distributed equally. Especially items such as Iron, or wood, or grains. Collected Weapons will be auctioned off on a predetermined date. Auctions are open to anyone, meaning even non-guild members. Current Guild Entry Level *Ruzgar's Current Level Requirement: Level 15+ *Exception: Eniripsa (Level 10+) Guild Activities Dungeon Race Guild event that is set around a dungeon that is selected by the participants. There are two teams of members that are broken up evenly. For example, one captain is Level 80, and one is Level 55. The level 55 has the option of taking members that are mid-level, (Level 30, 40 and such), while the Level 80 would take members that are low levels, such as 15's or 20's. The two teams start the dungeon and race to see who can complete it the fastest. A time keeper and witness waits at the end of the dungeon to prove the eligibility of the finished team. The winners are given items or kamas. All person(s) are friends that are and are not from other guilds who took time out of their day and guild lives to help my guild start on its road to stardom. With that, anyone who would do such a thing, has my eternal respect.